Leverage VS The Hawk
by DarkDragon1997
Summary: A can-be story. What happens when the Leverage team has the same mark as Hawkeye?
1. Chapter 1

Eliot cursed, loudly as he ran for cover. _This was supposed to be a regular con,_ Eliot thought bitterly_, but of course _he_ had to show up_.

**24 hours earlier **

A shaken woman sat before Nate Ford , retelling her story. " I was an employee for a man named Leonardo Farman ,he runs a law firm in Los Angeles" The woman told , shaking. "Yeah, I`ve heard of his firm" Nate said. " I was getting suspicious , you see in the last ten cases he has handled the main witness has disappeared, so I started to snoop around and found out that was making transfers to unknown accounts right before each of the cases I was going to the police station, when..." The woman choked, tears threaten to fall from her eyes . "I got a call" taking a deep breath she said" my son was shot, the police said it was a mugging gone wrong, but.." "You know different " Nate finished for her. " I just want him to come to justice , can your team do this?" the woman looked into Nate's eyes to make sure his answer was truthful "My team and I will take down Farman , and get justice for your son" " Thank you Mr. Ford" with that the woman left.

**ON HELICARRIOR **

"Barton, got a mission for you"

"What kind of mission?" Clint asked as he took the file Coulson handed him.

"Elimination" and then Coulson was gone.

Clint flipped open the file. His targets name was Leonardo Farman.

**Well? Should I continue ? Review and let me know. All options welcome .Disclaimer- I don`t own Avengers or Leverage. Till Next Time-Dark Dragon 1997 **


	2. Chapter 2

**With Hawkeye **

As it turns out, the mission that Clint had been assigned was a little more than a simple emulation. .I.L.D wanted to make sure that Farman was working alone, and if he wasn`t then they would come up a different plan to take down all parties involved. Why was SHEILD interested? Well one of the `missing' witnesses was a retired SHEILD agent, you can say what you want about SHEILD, but they care about their own.

So, Clint was going in as a security guard, to do recon before taking out Farman. Little did he know that a team of con men turned good had some what the idea.

**With Leverage team **

"So, this is Leonardo Farman" Hardison began " He has ran a somewhat major law firm in L.A., he was losing more cases than win up until 2 years ago, when the main witnesses in key cases started disappearing" .

"So we want to tie Farman to the missing witnesses?" Parker asked.

"Well..yeah, to put it simply " Nate said, "but first we do a little recon"

**LATER AT FARMAN LAW FIRM**

Hawkeye huffed, he hated posing as a guard mainly because he hated taking orders from anyone besides Coulson or Fury. Anyway, the security was a joke (at least from a snipers point of view), he had spotted at least a dozen huge windows perfect for a sniper. Barton smirked, _this is going to be ea_.. that thought stopped when he saw a certain long haired retrieval specialist. Hawkeyes day just got interesting.

**WITH ELIOT **

Recon seemed to be going well, no one gave him a second glance as he was disguised as a janitor. All it took for things to go to hell was eye contact with a security guard. Blue eyes met stormy blue-gray eyes, and Eliot had a second to react before the 'security guard' was walking almost casually to his potion. Not wanting to make a scene (the other obviously didn`t want one either), Eliot head towards the back door that lead to an ally. "Nate we got a problem" Eliot whispered into his comm. "_What kind of problem?" _Nate questioned." The assassin kind " the hitter responded as he got to the ally. Turning he saw the 'security guard' had beat him out, and had an arrow notched and was about to fire. Shit Eliot thought as he dove for cover. "Nice ta see ya too Hawk"

**Sorry about the delay, field hockey is time consuming **.**Anyway, who do you guys think would win in a fight? Hawkeye or Eliot? I have story lines set up for either outcomes and will update with one if you guys tell me which one would win. So, review, and as always all options welcome. Till Next Time- Dark Dragon 1997 **


End file.
